


Contained

by ficdirectory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss reacts after the events of "100".</p>
<p>Spoilers for episode 5x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uberniftacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/gifts).



 

__

What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel that they are joined for life - to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories. - George Eliot

__

When everything is over, Emily pushes on. She removes herself. Not physically but emotionally. It is impossible to do this job if she is feeling, especially now.

__

She regards Haley as a murder victim, though Emily had met her several times and liked her. Hotch is both a victim a perpetrator of violence, though Emily knows he did it to protect Jack. Though she has zero maternal instincts, she feels like most parents - good parents - would have done exactly as Hotch had. It's something Morgan says, though he has no children. "You do whatever you gotta do."

__

The scenes around her are silent, as though someone pressed the mute button. Outside, JJ's carrying Jack to an SUV. An on-scene cop is vomiting into the bushes.

__

The sight is horrific, Emily knows this. She simply cannot afford to feel. That, she saves for later. When she's alone at home. When she isn't at risk of being overheard. In the meantime, she pours herself into what needs to be done.

__

No need for profiling on this scene. That part is over. They know who's responsible. So, instead, Emily walks past Hotch and Haley's bedroom where Morgan is holding Haley's limp wrist, checking for a pulse. Emily doesn't look away, but when Hotch turns toward her, she very nearly can't handle the sorrow in his eyes. She nods once, and then detours into Jack's room. She calls JJ and there is no answer.

__

She calls Reid and he steps in from the hallway, a questioning look on his face.

__

"What do you think Jack would want?" she asks, throwing clothes into an impossibly small Spongebob duffle bag. Still waiting for an answer, Emily took a handful of action figures and added them to the clothes. Jack would want some toys. "If you were his age..." Emily asks, distracting herself in the mindlessness of packing, "What would _you_ want?"

__

Spencer hovers in the doorway, ghosts lingering in his eyes. "My mom," he says, not flinching.

__

Emily scans the room and finds stacks of DVDs. All of them are labeled.

__

_Mommy & Jack_.

__

She adds them to the bag.

__

Reid hands her a well-worn blanket and a teddy bear which have been haphazardly tossed in the middle of the bedroom. Gently, but efficiently, Emily tucks the blanket and the bear into the overnight bag with the rest of Jack's belongings. She shoves it all at Reid.

__

Then, she leaves and closes the door tightly behind her, praying this little boy's innocence is contained and not tainted by the horror that has gone one outside it.

__

Just like that, Emily is sure that Reid is right. Family is most important. And though their family is fractured right now, they will get through this.

__

While nothing else is sure right now, Emily is sure of this.


End file.
